


Black Eyes and Bee Holes

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bees, Blindfolds, Episode Related, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for The Wall and after Leslie gets a black eye. Ben gets home and takes care of Leslie. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Bee Holes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted this here, but I guess not?

She’s lying on the bed, groaning in annoyance at her horrible, awful, worst-possible day when Leslie hears the front door open. Sitting up slowly, she makes sure to hold the ice pack against her eye–her eye that is black, blue, purple, and probably growing more and more hideous and swollen by the minute.

“Ben?”

“Yeah. Where are you?” His voice yells back.

“Upstairs. Don’t freak out but–-”

“What?”

She can hear him setting his briefcase down, imagines him taking off his shoes by the door.

“I’m upstairs,” Leslie repeats, a little louder as she moves towards the edge of the bed, facing the door. Then tries another tack in warning him about her current situation. “So, my bee-hole disaster got even more disastrous.”

“Babe, I keep telling you that your b-hole is very cute,” his voice travels up the stairs and then Ben stops in the bedroom doorway, dark suit, loosened striped tie, a goofy smile on his face. But when he sees her, her blazer off, dark blue shirt untucked and rumpled, and frozen blue gel-pack held against her right eye, his amusement quickly turns to concern.

“What happened?” Ben walks to her quickly, kneels down, and pulls the ice pack away gently. He makes a noise when he sees her black eye.

“I got punched in the face,” she tells him.

“Why would…? Who…?” and then finally, “wait, what?”

“At the hospital, Mike Patterson and that stupid Eagleton news show ambushed me while I was dropping off the gift baskets and there was a huge fight, in the hospital because Jamm is an ass, and then the _Eagleton Now_ producer punched me. She just,” Leslie gestures with her hand and then adds, “right in the eye.”

Ben brings his hand up slowly and softly touches a spot to the right of the bruise, by her temple. “Oh, honey. Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Leslie responds. Ben stares at her for a few more seconds before he sits down next to her on the bed and she quickly snuggles up against him.

“Do you want me to go beat her up?” Ben asks, wrapping an arm around her.

He laughs when Leslie nods against him. “Okay, honestly, I don’t think I could hit a woman…but, hey, I’m sure I could pay April to go punch her.”

“Oh babe, that’s so sweet of you. But no,” Leslie sighs. “I’m pretty sure it was an accident. I think she was trying to punch Jamm, which I full support–

"Oh, well, yeah,” Ben readily agrees.

“And Jamm ducked, so…”

“You got it.”

“I sure did,” Leslie agrees.

It’s quiet for a few seconds, Leslie just leaning against Ben with his arm around her, while she keeps the ice pack pressed to her face.

“You should have called me.”

“What?” Leslie pulls away so she can look at him. It’s still weird to focus and only use one eye but what she sees is this–Ben, all wonderful hair and concerned looking, but there’s also something else there too, she just can’t figure out what it is yet.

“When you got slugged…you should have called me. I could have come and gotten you.”

“That’s very nice, but I was fine. Plus you had that presentation with Tom. I mean, it hurt but I could still drive okay with one eye. I kind of felt like a pirate and–”

“Leslie, I’m serious. I know you’re like this amazing super hero, but you’re also my wife and I want to take care of you if you get hurt.”

Oh. That’s what it is. Leslie makes a face and then quickly regrets it. Scrunching up her eyes is painful. “Ow. Are you mad? I’m fine, really just–”

“What? No. No,” Ben assures her, taking her hand. “I’m not mad. I just wish you’d called.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t call anyone. I just came back home afterwards because everything is a big, stinking turd nugget. The bees. The wall. My eye. The baby shower I never threw for Diane. Everything just completely sucks. A lot. Like a big ball of–”

“Alright,” he interrupts gently. “It doesn’t. But Leslie, I still want you to call me if you get hurt.”

“If I ever get punched again, I will call you,” she agrees. “Or if I fall off a golf cart or get attacked by a raccoon, I’ll call. I promise. Oh, and maybe text you a picture of the damage too.”

Ben grins back. “And then I will come get you and take care of you, and make you feel better. And that’s not because you’re a woman or anything. It’s because I love you.”

“Well if you ever get punched, you better call me and let me take care of you. And I will punch the other person.”

“Deal.” They seal it with a kiss.

“You know what would make me feel better?”

“What?” He asks.

“Waffles for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Ben pauses to smile, his thumb running back and forth lightly along the skin of her wrist. “I kind of walked right into that one.”

Leslie laughs in response. “And then maybe a back rub.”

Ben nods in agreement. “That will certainly help your eye feel better, yes.”

“Ohhh, and then maybe you could–”

“What? Do you want me to run you a bath? Let’s see, what else would make your eye feel better?” Ben asks, smiling at her. He’s probably expecting her to request brownies for dessert…he’s so cute.

Well, hmmm. Yeah, brownies would actually be a very good dessert, Leslie thinks. But no. That’s not quite what she was going to say. “Then maybe you could fuck me so hard that I forget all about the black eye and the stupid wall and the even stupider bee-hole?”

Ben waits a beat before asking, “Are you sure you want dinner first?”

Leslie grins and shakes her head from side to side. “You’re so smart. Boning first, waffles second, a backrub third. Oh! And then, I’ll take a bath while you make brownies. Perfect!”

Ben laughs. “Yeah, perfect. Come here.”

They turn to kiss, Ben eventually tugging her back so they’re both lying on the bed. He pushes a few strands of hair out of her face.

“I’m so sorry someone punched you.” He kisses her forehead, her nose, her chin. “And even though it was an accident and another woman who did it, I still feel like I kind of want to have April punch her back. Is that okay?”

Leslie nods.

“I won’t, of course, but…” he trails off, kissing her neck and it’s actually pretty hot how he wants to avenge her black eye.

Ben smells like soap even though it’s late in the day and he’s got just a bit of scruff along his chin. And she definitely feels better, especially when she looks into his dark brown eyes and his warm lips feel so good wherever they plant little kisses on her skin. But…

“ _Bennnn_ …this whole merger is turning into a disaster,” she says with a groan.

“I know it feels like that right now, but if there’s anyone that can do it, it’s definitely you,” he tells her. “I believe in you Leslie, and you’re going to figure it out. And I’ll help in anyway I can.”

“God, I love you,” she responds enthusiastically to his words and never-ending support, pushing him over onto his back and quickly straddling him, his hands coming to rest in her hips as she slowly grinds against him. Ben always knows exactly what to say, she thinks–except when he’s on live TV. He’s still pretty horrible then.

Leslie starts unbuttoning her blouse while he watches from below. His hands work the button and zipper on her pants, tugging them down her hips a bit, as Ben slides his hand down the front of her panties.

“I see I have a little work to do here,” he teases with a grin.

Leslie smiles back. “Well, we did just get started here, buddy.”

“It’s not a problem. I love making you get all wet. And I want to make you really, really wet. And make you feel better.” He accents his words by exploring her folds, sliding and twirling up and around her clit.

Leslie closes her eyes and rocks against his warm, soft hand. Yep, this is without a doubt making her feel better, Ben taking care of her. She leans down, almost flat against him for more kisses, straightening out her legs, as he rolls them over on their sides. Her pants get pulled down the rest of the way, and his tie, shirt and pants also find their way onto the foot of the bed while they make out. He’s kissing and nuzzling her neck right on that spot that makes her stomach drop and she can feel herself starting to get all squirmy.

The next few minutes are spent getting each other completely naked, their clothes ending up discarded all around the bed. Once she’s got him out of his boxers, she reaches down, ready to grasp his dick but, bumps her hand into his hip instead. Leslie frowns, then she pushes her hand against the same place again.

“Oh.”

“Uh, babe?”

“Wow. Sorry. My depth-perception is completely–”

Ben interrupts her words by easily guiding her hand around his cock.

“Oh, there it is,” she tells him with a big smile. “Thank you. My seeing-eye husband. So helpful.”

“That’s me,” Ben quips, then shudders at her grasp as she begins to stroke him. “Actually, wait. Hold on. I have an idea, um, just lay back.”

She does, while he gets up and rummages around in the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out…his sleep mask.

“Okay, so…” he looks around the bed, finds her ice pack, and puts it tenderly against her eye. “We should keep this on you.” Then Ben puts the sleep mask on her, so that it holds the ice pack in place. “Is that too tight? Does it hurt? It shouldn’t be pressing on your eye too hard, just enough to hold–”

“It’s not too tight, but I can’t see anything now,” Leslie tells him. And for all of the things they have tried, a blindfold, surprisingly has not been one of them.

“That’s kind of the point. Well, no, not really. The point is to keep the ice on your eye. The not seeing anything part is…just for fun.”

She’s pretty sure he’s smiling even though she can’t see him.

Leslie can feel Ben stretch out next to her on the bed, his warm body next to hers, and it feels good. Really, really good. Like his fingers did earlier but then her mind jumps back to the hospital and Jamm’s stupid, smug bee-stung face and–-

“Stop,” Ben tells her, kissing along her jaw.

“What?”

“You’re thinking about the wall.”

“No. Wrong. I was thinking about the hospital,” she sighs. “How could you tell–”

“Your jaw got all tense. Stop it.” He kisses her again, this time on her mouth and its weird to not see him coming, to not know it’s going to happen before it does.

A few seconds later when she feels his lips kiss around her nipple, she gasps. And when he licks her, flicks his tongue against the hardened tip, it surprises her, even though she kind of expected it. The sensations makes her hips push forward in arousal. And then his hand is right there, first tickling her hip lightly, then his fingers are searching her out, playing with her, right where she’s wet and wanting him.

“How’s your eye?” Ben whispers, not even waiting for an answer before moving onto the other breast. And she doesn’t even have to be able to see him to know that he’s probably got a super self-satisfied grin on his terrible, super-sexy face.

It continues as a wave of surprises and sensations, while his mouth makes a slow and lazy path down her stomach, even when his tongue is lapping at her clit. Even when she definitely knows what’s coming next–she is. Leslie doesn’t think about the Eagleton merger, or bees, or even Jeremy Jamm ( _eww_ ) while Ben is touching and kissing her.

And she’s certainly not thinking about anything else when Ben finally, completely pushes inside.

“Hi,” he says, as she wraps her legs snugly around his waist.

“Oh, hi there,” Leslie returns his greeting with a gasp as he thrusts deeper into her.

It feels so amazing the way Ben is filling her and then especially when her legs end up on high his shoulders. And it’s not like a position they wouldn’t normally maybe end up in, but somehow it’s even sexier knowing that he’s probably doing it now because of that email she forwarded him, the one Ann sent her a couple of days ago, with the link to the article that suggested having her legs up on his shoulders was a good position for making a baby.

Leslie almost wishes she could see him, on his knees, pushing and thrusting into her, but she can feel his thighs brush against her ass with each push, hear the noises he’s making, mixed with her own sharp gasps as they fill the room. Then Ben’s fingers are sweeping through her folds, finding her clit, and soon she’s coming again in bright bursts and moans, and he’s following right behind her, mumbling and moaning as he slams into her, until they’re both done and just a tangled up heap and breathing hard.

It’s later, when Leslie’s taken the sleep mask off and is on her side, cuddling next to him and just starting to think about her post-sex waffles (should she have Ben get her whipped cream and berries or just extra whipped cream?), that Ben holds up her bright tie-dyed t-shirt from a spot on the other side of the bed with a questioning look on his face. “Hey, what’s this?”

“Oh. I was thinking I’d wear it tomorrow, to distract from my gruesome eye situation. Do you think it will work? Maybe if I pair it will a crazy necklace?”

“Well,” Ben considers her question and then answers her carefully. “It’ll definitely be distracting, babe.”


End file.
